


I See the World Crumbles in My Hand

by yucc



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Canon Era, F/M, Family, Manga Spoilers, What-If
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangan Krowell memang sudah diciptakan untuk merenggut banyak nyawa, termasuk orang-orang yang ia sayangi.</p><p>[atau: Hal-hal yang akan terjadi jika saja Krowell tidak pernah membunuh ibunya, tidak pernah bertemu Kaisar Dalia, dan melarikan diri bersama rombongan Kreuz dan Tiashe.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See the World Crumbles in My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts), [SeinnyaShizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/gifts).



> ... SETELAH PENANTIAN PANJANG, HERE WE GO!!! ENJOY IT, AL AND CIJU!!! <3
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca! :)

**Disklaimer:**

  * **07-Ghost** adalah karya _Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino_ yang diserialisasikan di _Monthly Comic Zero Sum_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Ichijinsha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Studio Deen_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

•••

#  **SATU**

.

Ketika melihat keluarganya sendiri (ayah, ibu, Kak Krom, dan Kak Kreuz), Krowell merasa dunia ini berjalan terlalu mulus, tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

Meski hanya menjadi anak ketiga sekaligus bungsu di keluarganya, semua penghuni kerajaan memberikan perhatian yang sama rata pada Krowell selayaknya pada kedua kakaknya. Baik Kak Krom dan Kak Kreuz, keduanya senantiasa menggenggam tangannya. Krowell tahu benar bahwa yang akan meneruskan tahta adalah putra sulung kerajaan, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, namun senyuman dari ibu juga ayahnya sama terangnya dengan senyum yang mereka berikan pada kakak-kakaknya.

Berkali-kali pun Krowell menelaah, hidupnya yang cenderung bersinar ini masih terasa hampa baginya. Terdapat hal yang kurang, bagi Krowell, sesedikit apapun, seolah terbentuk lubang jarum di permukaan dadanya.

Kala itu Krowell tidak dapat menguraikannya, tapi ia tahu pasti, bahwa spasi kosong tersebut nyata.

.

Tanpa perlu diberi tahu siapa pun, Krowell sudah sadar akan tempatnya di garis keturunan keluarga kerajaan. Kak Krom dipersiapkan untuk menjadi raja, Kak Kreuz memilih menekuni hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan spiritualitas, sementara Krowell tenggelam dalam buku-bukunya di perpustakaan.

“—Sejarah dunia lagi, Krowell?”

Krowell mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terarah ke halaman buku. Kak Krom tengah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan senyum yang senantiasa bersinar seperti biasa. Sang bungsu keluarga Raggs tersebut memberikan anggukan pelan pada kakak tertuanya.

“Kamu selalu betah, ya, di perpustakaan.”

Sepasang iris ungu Krowell sudah terarah lagi pada barisan kata yang menjelaskan mengenai Zehel, termasuk atribut yang digunakannya, yakni sabit. Dari seluruh buku-buku mengenai jalannya peradaban, Krowell mengakui paling tertarik dengan pembahasan mengenai legenda Tujuh Hantu. Sekalipun seluruh cerita yang tertera hanyalah legenda, Krowell merasa haus akan kejelasan mengenai hal yang dianggap antara nyata dan khayalan ini.

Kekosongan dada Krowell seolah terisi, meski hanya sejenak, ketika ia mendalami lebih lanjut mengenai hal-hal tersebut.

Kak Krom tengah membalik halaman demi halaman buku yang ia ambil dari tumpukan di samping Krowell. Matanya bergulir mengikuti deretan-deretan tulisan yang tertera di buku yang ia pegang, salah satu buku lain yang menceritakan mengenai legenda entitas bernama Verloren. Di antara suara lembar yang disibak, Kak Krom berujar, “Aku memang pernah membaca buku-buku ini, tapi karena murni kewajibanku untuk belajar. Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum paham dengan alasanmu mengulik topik ini, Krowell.”

Krowell berkedip, namun pandangannya masih pada paragraf spesifik yang membahas kepemilikan sabit Zehel.

“Aku merasa buku-buku ini yang menarikku dengan tangan-tangan tak kasat mata,” kata Krowell pelan, dengan wajahnya yang minim ekspresif seperti biasa. Ketika mengangkat wajah, pandangan Krowell dan Kak Krom bertemu.

“Dalam buku-buku ini, dikatakan Verloren jatuh ke Bumi. Menurutmu,” Kak Krom berhenti, matanya sedikit menerawang, “Verloren sekarang ada di mana?”

Kalimat yang berikutnya keluar dari mulut Krowell adalah jujur dan benar adanya, tapi tarikan aneh yang tercipta di dadanya seolah menolak hal tersebut.

Kalimat tersebut berbunyi:

“… Aku tidak tahu, Kak Krom.”

.

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, Krowell yang baru bangun di kamarnya, didatangi oleh sang ibu. Krowell sudah hampir selesai merapikan ranjangnya sewaktu ibunya tiba di sisinya.

“Ibu dengar dari kakak-kakakmu, kalau belakangan ini kamu banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan,” jeda wanita yang menjadi ratu Kerajaan Raggs tersebut, lalu mengusap rambut putra bungsunya seraya melanjutkan perkataan, “bukan berarti ibu melarang. Hanya saja, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sejenak dan berjalan-jalan?”

Dengan segala hormat, Krowell ketika itu merasa ingin menolak tawaran sang bunda, bila bukan karena tarikan aneh yang kembali tercipta tiba-tiba di dadanya. Yang Krowell tangkap dari momen singkat tersebut, ialah bahwa dia tidak boleh melewatkan bujukan ibunya ini.

“Aku … bersiap dulu.”

Krowell bergegas mandi dan berpakaian, sementara ibunya menunggu di salah satu kursi yang ada di kamarnya. Sang pangeran kerajaan dapat menangkap senyuman sang ratu sebelum ia meninggalkan sisi kasur untuk mempersiapkan diri, namun selebar apapun senyum yang tadi tercipta, rasa kosong di dadanya tak kunjung lenyap.

Krowell mengabaikan hal ini, sebagaimana ia senantiasa membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang timbul, agar tidak tampak di wajah dan berujung merepotkan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Ratu Kerajaan Raggs ternyata mengajak Krowell untuk berkeliling di luar istana. Dengan pakaian yang telah disesuaikan supaya tidak menarik perhatian, Krowell bersama sang ibu berbelanja tanpa beban di beberapa kios yang mereka lewati. Si bungsu bisa menebak tujuan sesungguhnya dari sang ibu mengajak ia ke tempat ini dengan relatif mudah. Mungkin saja sang ibu ingin ia bisa lebih aktif melalui tawar-menawar yang ia lakukan di pasar, atau mungkin juga sang ibu ingin melihat secara dekat suasana yang terbentuk di tengah-tengah rakyatnya. Beberapa kali Krowell menyaksikan perbincangan santai ibunya dengan sesama pembeli, menanyakan secara implisit mengenai taraf kehidupan mereka. Krowell memang bukan yang terbaik dalam hal interaksi yang demikian, karena bagian itu lebih dikuasai oleh Kak Krom, tetapi ia masih dapat menangkap masukan-masukan tak langsung untuk kerajaan yang ia dapat dari pertukaran pikiran dengan beberapa penjual.

Yang ada di atas segala-galanya, adalah terjangan perasaan baru yang menyeruak di dada Krowell, sewaktu melihat senyuman tulus di wajah ibunya. Kekosongan di tengah-tengah dadanya masih kentara, tapi ketenangan perlahan meresap pula ke tempat yang sama, saat Krowell melihat ibunya tertawa menyaksikan salah satu atraksi mencincang dari tukang daging, dan saat ia dibelikan roti manis oleh sang bunda.

Di perjalanan pulang yang ditempuh dengan langkah kaki, Krowell yakin otot-otot wajahnya tertarik secara tidak sadar, dengan sendirinya, membentuk seulas senyum kecil. Krowell yakin, perasaan meletup-letup di dadanya kini dapat diasosiasikan dengan kata “kebahagiaan”.

Sang ratu dan putranya tidak langsung berpisah begitu tiba di istana. Krowell diajak ibunya untuk melewati koridor sayap barat, yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman istana. Bunga-bunga di taman sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya, sehingga sang ibu memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di pinggir koridor terbuka, dan mengamati ke arah bawah.

“Krowell senang tadi bisa keluar dari kesuntukan di istana?” tanya sang ibu kepada Krowell, dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi ada di wajahnya. Kadang, Krowell merasa ingin melontarkan pertanyaan kepada ibunya, perihal lelah atau tidakkah selalu tersenyum sedemikian rupa, tapi ia tahu hal tersebut mungkin tidaklah sopan.

Putra ketiga pasangan raja dan ratu Kerajaan Raggs tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil masih memandangi hamparan bunga lili putih di taman. Keheningan terbentuk sesudahnya, dan Krowell menebak bahwa ibunya sedang khusyuk mengapresiasi keindahan taman istana.

Ratu Raggs tersebut memejamkan mata, kemudian bertanya pada putranya, “Krowell tahu kenapa yang ibu ajak bukan kakakmu Krom atau Kreuz?”

“Tahu. Karena Kak Krom dan Kak Kreuz masing-masing masih sibuk dan hanya aku yang tampaknya menganggur, sehingga bisa menemani ibu,” jawab Krowell apa adanya, dengan nada netral tanpa ada indikasi menuduh sama sekali.

Ibunya tertawa mendengar ucapannya, secara melodik, dan lagi-lagi Krowell menyaksikan sinar yang terpancar dari wajah anggota keluarganya itu.

“Walaupun memang benar kenyataannya demikian, tapi sesungguhnya alasan ibu lebih dalam dari itu, Krowell sayang,” kata Ratu Raggs sembari mengusap helai-helai rambut putra bungsunya penuh kasih.

“Di antara ketiga putra ibu, Krowell adalah yang paling mirip dengan ibu dulu—“

“Apanya?” Krowell memotong, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia lakukan, tapi terjadi begitu saja semata-mata ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan ibunya seminim ekspresi dan semembosankan dirinya.

Sang bunda lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum, baru melanjutkan, “Dulu ibu pun susah mengungkapkan perasaan ibu melalui ekspresi. Hal-hal yang ibu alami, ibu simpan di dalam hati, sendirian. Orang-orang lain mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa orang seperti ibu ini sok dingin, atau sok ingin menjauhkan diri dari mereka, padahal sebenarnya bukan begitu, kan, Krowell?”

Putra yang ditanya tersebut tidak memberikan tanggapan verbal, namun air mukanya yang terbatas itu tampaknya telah memberikan jawaban secara tak langsung, sehingga sang ratu memilih untuk kembali berbicara.

“Sejujur-jujurnya, kita ini memang tidak mampu aktif berekspresi. Memang demikianlah kita terlahir, bukan karena akting atau karena ingin membangun dinding dengan sengaja di sekitar kita. Hal ini terjadi begitu saja, tanpa dapat kita bendung,” kata Ratu Raggs, sekaligus mengakhiri uraiannya.

Krowell diam sejenak, pandangannya menerawang ke jejeran mawar di bawah, sebelum kembali terfokus pada sosok ibunya. “Lalu … apa yang membuat ibu berubah?”

Putra nomor tiga itu merasakan satu usapan lagi di puncak kepalanya, diikuti dengan senyum ibunya yang begitu lembut.

“Yang mengubah ibu adalah berbagai macam hal. Seiring dengan perjalanan menuju kedewasaan, kita akan menemui banyak, banyak sekali situasi dan juga pribadi yang perlahan membentuk kita menjadi manusia yang berdiri di tempat ini. Lingkungan kita menempa kita, dan,” Ratu Raggs menciptakan jeda di antara kalimatnya, yang beliau pakai untuk mengubah posisi menjadi berjongkok dan memandang putranya pada satu garis lurus, “ayahmu adalah salah satu faktor utama dalam pembentukan karakter ibu yang sekarang.”

Dengan suara yang pelan bersama nada yang menyiratkan kebingungan, Krowell bertanya, “Bagaimana bisa?”

Sang bunda mengecup Krowell tepat di kening, serta berbisik lembut di depan wajah putranya.

“Cinta. Selain itu, ayahmu juga adalah orang yang cerah ceria, sehingga mungkin sifatnya itu lama-lama tertular sedikit demi sedikit pada ibu. Seperti halnya ibu yang terlahir sulit berekspresi, ayahmu terlahir mudah mengungkapkan ekspresi, sehingga ketika kita bertemu, apa yang kurang di masing-masing diri kita, saling kita lengkapi.”

Krowell berkedip, iris violetnya timbul dan tenggelam beberapa kali, dan suaranya keluar dari bibir, “Cinta…?”

“Nanti pada waktunya, Krowell pun akan mengerti dengan sendirinya, ya.”

Rambut Krowell yang memang sudah bergelombang dan agak sedikit berantakan itu diacak-acak oleh ibunya sambil beliau bangkit berdiri kembali. Ratu Raggs menggandeng tangan Krowell, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan lokasi mereka barusan. “Nah, kalau begitu, nasihat ibu ialah supaya kamu tidak terlalu suntuk belajar terus. Sekali-sekali, bermainlah juga, seperti halnya anak-anak lainnya, oke?”

Krowell hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan, sebab pikirannya masih terpaku pada pembicaraan dengan ibunya tadi. Spasi kosong di dadanya tetap ada, begitu pula dengan rasa penasaran yang timbul dari kata “cinta” yang ibunya sebut.

Di malam harinya, Krowell bermimpi melihat punggung seorang gadis muda berambut gelap panjang yang dikuncir satu, dengan pedang yang kokoh berada di genggamannya, sekalipun angin berembus kuat dari arah timur. Ada begitu banyak kelopak bunga yang terbang di sekitar gadis itu, selayaknya salju yang turun dari angkasa. Krowell dapat merasakan tarikan yang begitu kuat untuk menghampiri sosok gadis yang berdiri jauh di depan sana. Ketika Krowell sudah sampai setengah jalan, gadis tersebut tampak mau menoleh ke belakang, dan waktu itu juga, Krowell dibangunkan dari mimpinya oleh keributan yang tercipta di seantero istana Kerajaan Raggs.

Sebuah pengumuman berdengung di seluruh sudut istana:

Ratu Raggs akhirnya mengalah pada penyakit yang telah dibawanya sejak belia, dan baru saja berpulang dini hari tadi.

.

Pada usianya yang keempat belas, Krowell jatuh sakit dan seluruh istana dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Sesungguhnya, Krowell hanya terserang flu biasa, yang kebetulan sampai membuatnya tidak dapat bangkit dari tempat tidur dikarenakan oleh kepalanya yang seperti dipukul berkali-kali oleh tongkat tak kasat mata. Namun demikian, bayang-bayang kepergian mendiang ratu tampaknya masih berbekas di seluruh warga istana, apalagi mengingat bisa saja sang pangeran ketiga mewarisi penyakit yang diderita ibunya. Wajar bila reaksi yang timbul dapat Krowell kategorikan “berlebihan sekali”.

Krowell seharusnya menghadiri pesta koronasi Kaisar Dalia dari Kekaisaran Barsburg, tetapi dengan kondisinya yang kurang sehat, hal itu berarti ia terpaksa tidak dapat hadir.

“Bila aku jadi dirimu, aku akan senang, Krowell,” ujar Kak Kreuz yang berkunjung ke kamar tempat Krowell berbaring sakit sekarang.

“Aku pun senang. Keramaian dan pesta bukan sesuatu yang kunanti-nantikan, Kak,” balas Krowell di antara kesulitanya bernapas dengan benar, dikarenakan hidungnya yang mampat. Krowell terbatuk setelah itu, dan sedikit mengutuki flu yang datang menimpanya.

Suara batuk kembali terdengar di heningnya ruangan, lalu Krowell mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat lalu memandang kakak keduanya lurus. “Kak Kreuz sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat denganku dulu supaya tidak tertular.”

Sang pangeran kedua kerajaan tersenyum, kemudian mengusap rambut Krowell satu arah. “Istirahatlah agar cepat sembuh,” katanya dengan seulas senyum kecil di wajah. Krowell hanya mengangguk, masih dengan kepalanya yang terasa habis dipukul dari berbagai arah.

“… Semoga Kak Kreuz dan Kak Krom menikmati pestanya,” ujar Krowell pelan, sambil kembali membaringkan kepala di bantal kasurnya.

“Ini pesta. Apa yang kauharapkan?” canda Kak Kreuz, sesuatu yang berhasil membuat sudut-sudut bibir Krowell sedikit terangkat naik.

Kak Kreuz meninggalkan kamar Krowell sesudah bertukar salam perpisahan untuk sementara. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Krowell untuk memejamkan mata, meski ia masih sempat merasakan betapa tersiksanya sulit memasok oksigen untuk paru-parunya, kemudian barulah akhirnya ia bisa tenggelam dalam tidur.

Pada mimpi Krowell hari itu, tidak ada punggung gadis berambut hitam panjang, dan tidak ada pedang yang terlihat. Hanya ada Krowell di dalam mimpinya, beralaskan rerumputan dan hujan kelopak bunga sepanjang mata memandang. Suasana yang begitu tenang membuat Krowell dalam mimpi memilih untuk tidur di atas hamparan hijau, dan ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, dengan flu yang sedikit membaik dibanding beberapa jam sebelumnya.

.

Spasi kosong di dada Krowell Raggs akan tetap ada, sekalipun usia sang pangeran ketiga terus bertambah, dan hal-hal yang tidak pernah terjadi di masa lampaunya akan membuat dirinya tetap merasa terasing dari dunia sekitarnya.

.

~~[Di satu dunia dengan kemungkinan yang berbeda, kematian Ratu Raggs bukan disebabkan oleh penyakit, melainkan karena Krowell yang mendorong ibunya sendiri jatuh dari menara istana. Di dunia ini pula, Krowell tidak terserang flu dan tetap menghadiri pesta koronasi, sehingga segel di dalam dirinya dibukakan, serta Krowell menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.~~

~~Di dunia tersebut, Krowell tahu pasti jawaban dari pertanyaan Weldeschtein Krom Raggs:~~

~~“Verloren sekarang berada tepat di hadapanmu, Kak Krom.”]~~

•••

#  **DUA**

.

Ketika tumbuh dewasa, Krowell menyadari banyak, banyak sekali hal, termasuk mengenai masa depan untuk dirinya dan kakak-kakaknya.

Kak Krom sudah pasti akan naik takhta, lalu Kak Kreuz kemungkinan besar akan jadi penasihat kerajaan baik untuk hal pemerintahan maupun spiritual, sementara kerajaan tidak butuh lebih dari satu penasihat utama, maka yang Krowell putuskan untuk jalani adalah berlatih untuk menjadi salah satu kekuatan militer kerajaan. Memiliki Zaiphon tipe ofensif juga Krowell anggap sebagai tanda bahwa memang inilah jalan hidupnya. Tanpa sadar, Krowell yang meminta agar diperlakukan seperti halnya prajurit kerajaan yang baru masuk militer, perlahan-lahan merangkak naik pangkat dikarenakan oleh kemampuannya sendiri.

Krowell mengenal Letnan Yukikaze yang adalah atasan sekaligus mentor khususnya dari militer. Sekalipun bisa dibilang dekat dengan seseorang yang berpangkat lebih tinggi darinya, Krowell tidak pernah dipandang sebagai penjilat, oleh sebab kemampuannya yang benar-benar mumpunilah yang mengantar ia ke posisinya sekarang.

Mungkin semua yang berhubungan dengan latihannya menempa diri adalah hal yang membuatnya jadi tidak tahu apa-apa perihal Kak Krom yang lebih tertarik pada Millea Klein, kendati sudah memiliki istri sah.

“Sekali-sekali, tengoklah keluargamu juga dan cari udara segar, Tuan Krowell. Tuan Kreuz sudah berkali-kali ke sini, tapi karena Tuan Krowell meminta untuk mengusir semua yang datang mencari Tuan, terpaksa kukatakan Tuan sedang sibuk.”

Krowell melirik Letnan Yukikaze dari sudut matanya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. “Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan ‘Tuan’, Letnan. Letnan Yukikaze masih atasanku.”

Letnan Yukikaze tersenyum dan menatap ke arah langit biru berawan di atas. “Kita tidak sedang dalam pelatihan militer, Tuan Krowell.”

Pangeran ketiga Raggs masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi saat dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari biasanya membalas, “Tetap saja.”

Sang lawan bicara sekaligus mentornya kembali tersenyum, lalu membungkuk hormat pada Krowell. “Mungkin lain kali,” kata Letnan Yukikaze pada Krowell sebelum melangkah menjauhi putra bungsu kerajaan itu.

“Tapi sungguh, jangan terlalu menjauhkan diri. Banyak yang khawatir juga peduli padamu, Tuan Krowell.”

Si pemuda berambut putih dengan warna kulit yang nyaris pucat mematung sejenak di tempat untuk beberapa waktu. Kata-kata yang dipertukarkan dengan atasannya barusan masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk berkunjung sebentar ke bagian utama istana dan bertemu dengan kakak-kakak yang sudah lama tak Krowell temui.

.

Sejak memutuskan untuk mulai lebih sering bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya sendiri, pengetahuan Krowell akan hal-hal yang tengah berlangsung di keluarga kerajaan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dalam beberapa bulan, Millea Klein akan melahirkan seorang penerus takhta bagi Kerajaan Raggs, karena memang ratu yang sekarang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Ketika Krowell satu kali memikirkannya, ia rasa ini adalah yang terbaik, sebab sekali lihat saja, ia sudah tahu bahwa yang dicintai Kak Krom hanyalah Millea. Suatu kebetulan takdir yang membahagiakan bagi Kak Krom, penerus kerajaan bisa lahir dari rahim wanita yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Krowell juga melihat ada berkas kecemburuan yang nyata di cahaya mata Ratu Vanessa. Dalam diam, Krowell menghitung waktu hingga ia perlu mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini.

.

Pada hari persalinan Millea Klein, Krowell menjadi salah satu yang hadir mendampingi istri sang raja Raggs, meski butuh dorongan baik secara non-fisik via kata-kata, sampai akhirnya Kak Yukikaze menyerah dan menyeret Krowell sendiri. Krowell sama sekali tidak menyesal dan cukup mensyukuri keputusan mentornya tersebut.

Kala Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs membuka matanya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua dekade lebih hidup di dunia, Krowell merasa lubang jarum di dadanya tidak pernah ada sedari awal. Sepasang mata beriris hijau yang terarah lurus pada Krowell bagaikan memancarkan sinar yang menutupi kekosongan yang selama ini mengendap di dadanya.

Krowell mungkin terlalu lama memandangi Tiashe, sampai-sampai Kak Krom dan Kak Kreuz sama-sama menepuk pundaknya beberapa menit kemudian. “Terpesona, ya?” tanya Kak Krom di sampingnya, dengan wajah yang berseri-seri memancarkan kegembiraan yang begitu tulus.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik, sebelum Krowell, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, malah tersenyum kecil dengan sudut-sudut bibirnya.

“Whoa, Krowell! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat senyummu selebar itu!” pekik Kak Kreuz tepat di samping telinga Krowell, hingga hampir-hampir telinganya terasa pengang. Krowell mengabaikan seruan Kak Kreuz, dan meneruskan mengamati bayi yang ada di dekapan Millea Klein.

“—Tampan, ya, Krowell?” Millea Klein, dengan wajah yang bersinar seperti sang suami, memandang Krowell dengan senyum yang sangat hangat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Krowell untuk mengangguk, kemudian berkata, “Ya,” dengan lembut, dan dengan senyum yang masih tertinggal di wajahnya.

Di latar belakang dapat Krowell dengar Kak Kreuz yang masih heboh, bukan hanya soal kelahiran Tiashe, tapi juga perihal senyum Krowell yang sangat teramat jarang muncul. Krowell lagi-lagi mengabaikan kakak keduanya, pun mengabaikan godaan kakak pertamanya yang bilang bahwa mungkin untuk membuat Krowell dapat tersenyum lagi, ia harus menemukan istri dan memandang putranya di gendongannya sendiri. Bagi bungsu di antara tiga bersaudara di ruangan tersebut, semua yang lewat di telinganya barusan hanyalah angin lalu.

Pada waktu itu, seluruh perhatian Krowell tertuju pada Tiashe kecil, dan samar-samar ia dapat merasakan ketenangan dalam dirinya, oleh karena kehampaan di dadanya terangkat di waktu tersebut.

Krowell tidur di malam hari dan bermimpi berbincang tatap muka secara langsung dengan seorang gadis yang berambut hitam panjang. Paras gadis itu begitu cantik, dan kuncir rambutnya bergoyang ditiup angin semilir yang berembus melewati mereka. Ada begitu banyak bunga yang mekar mengitari Krowell dan gadis itu. Sang pemuda bermata ungu ingat jelas wajah sang gadis berambut gelap ketika di dalam mimpi.

Ketika terbangun, tak sedikitpun fitur wajah gadis tersebut yang tersisa di kepala Krowell. Ia lupa begitu saja, seolah mimpinya hanyalah asap lilin mati yang setelah dibiarkan mengambang di udara, lama-lama akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

.

Adalah sebuah perjanjian tak tertulis, bahwa senior-senior Krowell di militer, yakni Agas-dono, Caren-dono, dan Mark-dono, akan selalu meluangkan waktu mereka untuk bermain bersama dengan Tiashe. Meski sama-sama di militer, sekalipun Krowell adalah paman kandung Tiashe, ia belum pernah satu kali pun mendatangi Tiashe dan bergabung dengan senior-seniornya. Bagi Krowell, dirinya masih perlu menempuh jalan yang panjang dalam penggunaan pedang dan zaiphon sebelum bisa sedikit bersantai, walau untuk melihat keponakan yang tak pernah ia akui terang-terangan, selalu ia sayangi.

Spasi kosong di dada Krowell telah kembali, namun Krowell masih ingat benar rasanya betul-betul terkoneksi sebagai bagian dari manusia dari dunia ini, sewaktu menatap ke dalam iris hijau teduh Tiashe. Di luar alasan tersebut, seperti halnya warga istana lain, Krowell yakin semua orang yang melihat Tiashe secara langsung, akan segera jatuh sayang pada putra mahkota Raggs tersebut (—kecuali wanita yang masih Krowell awasi dari kejauhan).

Krowell sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar seusai patrolinya di wilayah selatan kerajaan pagi-pagi tadi. Rute yang ia pakai kali ini adalah melewati area yang sering dipakai Tiashe untuk bermain dengan pengasuh-pengasuhnya, termasuk tiga senior Krowell yang paling sering terlihat bersama dengan Tiashe. Krowell tidak tahu mengapa, tapi mungkin alam bawah sadarnya memilih jalan ini karena sudah begitu lama, ia tidak melihat keponakannya dari dekat seperti ini.

Ketika Krowell mengedarkan pandang, ia melihat Tiashe duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang terlihat cukup kuat untuk menopang dirinya. Krowell sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk membuktikan kebenaran penglihatannya. Ia tidak melihat Agas-dono, ataupun Caren-dono, ataupun Mark-dono di dekat sini, yang berarti ini adalah kesekian kalinya Tiashe melarikan diri dari senior-seniornya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu diam di tempat, dan mengamati Tiashe yang tengah sibuk dengan dedaunan pohon pada jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat maupun terlalu jauh. Sekali lagi Krowell mengedarkan pandang, masih belum ada tanda-tanda seniornya berhasil menemukan sang putra mahkota kerajaan.

Sudah begitu lama Krowell tidak melihat keponakannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dengan kesadaran penuh, Krowell membuka mulutnya yang kian hari kian jarang ia gunakan untuk berbicara.

“Tiashe, kalau kamu tetap duduk di situ, yang lain akan kesulitan mencarimu.”

Putra Raja Krom yang diajak bicara kontan menoleh pada asal suara, pada Krowell yang berdiri di depan pohon. Wajah Tiashe mendadak berseri-seri melihat kedatangan anggota keluarganya yang paling jarang ia temui. “Paman Kro!” teriak Tiashe dari atas dahan pohon, dengan lambaian yang begitu antusias pada Krowell.

Tidak ada yang dapat menahan sudut-sudut bibir Krowell untuk terkembang naik. “Halo, Tiashe,” balasnya singkat, namun menggunakan nada yang tidak keras sama sekali, nada yang tak seperti biasanya ia pakai.

Terlihat Tiashe masih antusias melihat kedatangan pamannya, sebab senyum lebar masih ada di wajahnya. “Paman kenapa jarang sekali terlihat?”

Krowell berkedip, sedikit tak siap dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya bisa ia terka akan Tiashe lontarkan. Krowell berkata dengan senyum tipis yang terulas di bibirnya, “Belakangan paman sibuk terus.”

“Tapi yang lain masih bisa bermain denganku!” ujar Tiashe sedikit lebih keras dari suara tanyanya tadi.

“Urusan paman,” Krowell memberi jeda sejenak, “berbeda dengan Agas-dono, Caren-dono, dan Mark-dono.”

“Paman sekarang sudah di sini! Berarti bisa bermain denganku?”

Sepasang iris hijau dengan binar yang menyilaukan terarah lurus ke Krowell, hingga lagi-lagi senyum di wajahnya berhasil bertahan.

“Mungkin sebentar saja.”

Tiashe spontan berdiri, teriakan “Asyik!” terdengar kuat, tapi kejadian berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Anak itu kehilangan keseimbangannya di dahan pohon dan terjun bebas ke arah depan—

Krowell dengan sigap mendekap Tiashe yang jatuh ke arahnya. Adik Krom dan Kreuz Raggs tersebut dapat dengan jelas merasakan debaran di jantungnya, degup yang bertalu-talu, murni dipicu adrenalin karena kejatuhan Tiashe barusan.

Alih-alih ketakutan akibat barusan jatuh, bocah di dekapan Krowell malah tetap tersenyum lebar sekali. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa terganggu yang muncul di wajah keponakannya oleh kejadian tadi. Krowell rasa ini yang terbaik, sebab bila Tiashe mulai menangis, ia sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat nanti.

“Pangeran!”

Teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar dari kejauhan, penanda bahwa Tiashe akhirnya berhasil ditemukan oleh para pengasuh juga pengawalnya. Krowell menurunkan Tiashe pelan-pelan, sampai kaki-kaki pendek anak itu menapaki tanah. Tiashe mendongak supaya dapat memandang Krowell, masih dengan senyuman senang dan raut gembira di wajahnya.

“Lain kali, main denganku lagi, ya, Paman Kro!”

Untuk beberapa saat, Krowell tidak tahu apa yang harus menjadi tanggapannya. Pemilik iris warna ungu itu akhirnya mengangguk, dan dengan senyum samar berkata pada keponakannya, “Sampai nanti,” lalu berbalik meninggalkan putra tunggal kakak sulungnya.

Krowell mendapati diri berkumpul dengan senior-seniornya, kadang-kadang dengan Kak Kreuz, untuk menemani Tiashe bermain dan belajar. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tanpa dapat Krowell kendalikan, seolah ada yang selalu menariknya untuk setidaknya satu kali dalam seminggu, melihat bagaimana Tiashe bertumbuh dewasa hari demi hari. Bisa jadi kata-kata Kak Krom bertahun-tahun lalu benar, bahwa Krowell memang terpesona pada keponakannya sendiri. Bisa jadi pula, memang inilah insting dari seseorang yang telah menjadi paman, atau insting seorang anggota militer kerajaan yang ingin senantiasa sigap di dekat orang yang sangat penting.

Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs memang adalah orang yang penting, tidak hanya bagi kebanyakan penghuni istana Kerajaan Raggs, tapi juga bagi Krowell Raggs, untuk alasan yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang dimiliki orang-orang lain.

(Ketika memandang Tiashe, spasi kosong di dada Krowell terasa hilang keberadaannya.)

.

Sejak mendekatkan diri kembali dengan keluarganya, secara lebih spesifik, pada Tiashe, mimpi-mimpi Krowell banyak diisi oleh gadis misterius berambut gelap panjang. Gadis itu akan selalu dikuncir satu, dan polanya akan selalu sama, dengan Krowell yang tidak mengingat apa-apa perihal wajah gadis itu, kendati ia yakin dalam mimpinya ia selalu berbicara dengan menatap wajah gadis tersebut.

Ada bagian-bagian yang hilang dari mimpi Krowell, seperti halnya mimpi-mimpi orang lain. Di antara hal yang ia lupakan, Krowell ingat satu percakapan spesifik, dengan kata-kata yang hilang di tengah-tengah:

_“Bukankah bunga-bunga ini indah, (---)? Seperti salju.”_

Waktu Krowell membuka mata, salju baru saja turun di Raggs, pertanda musim dingin telah tiba.

.

Krowell tengah menjaga Tiashe, ketika yang lain mengatakan bahwa mereka ada urusan darurat. Ia mungkin bagian dari keluarga kerajaan dan juga militer, tapi tidak semua hal diketahui olehnya. Krowell sendiri tidak penasaran, dan yakin bila memang dibutuhkan, akhirnya ia juga akan diberi kabar.

“Tiashe.”

Tiashe kecil sedang berlari-lari di taman kerajaan, memutari jalan-jalan setapak yang kiri dan kanannya ditumbuhi berbagai jenis bunga. Krowell masih duduk di salah satu bangku taman, mencoba memanggil keponakannya yang tampak asyik sendiri. Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk menghampiri Tiashe langsung, tapi Krowell sedang ingin memanggil keponakannya, memberi pelajaran kedisiplinan untuk mendengarkan kata orang yang lebih tua.

“Tiashe,” panggil Krowell lagi, sambil mengikuti arah lari-lari kecil keponakannya. Rupa-rupanya, keponakannya telah berhenti berlari, dan terpaku pada satu lebah yang tengah berputar-putar di atas bunga matahari taman.

Bagaikan merasa terganggu, lebah itu tak lagi mengitari bunga matahari, melainkan berbalik menyerang Tiashe yang berdiri dekat bunga tersebut. Keponakan Krowell satu-satunya segera melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini untuk menghindari sengatan dari makhluk yang tampaknya tak senang akan kehadiran Tiashe. Krowell mengamati dari kejauhan, sambil bersiap untuk menyelamatkan Tiashe kalau memang sudah waktunya.

“Uwaaa—“

Apa yang mengejutkan Krowell adalah ketika Tiashe tiba-tiba menggunakan zaiphon ofensif untuk menjauhkan lebah yang tengah mengejarnya. Diusir seperti demikian, lebah itu berhenti mengejar Tiashe dan terbang menjauh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Krowell untuk beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Tiashe secepatnya. Sang putra mahkota kerajaan tampak masih kaget dengan kemampuan yang berhasil menghalau lebah dari tangannya.

Tiashe menengadah, dan melambai-lambai pada Krowell dengan senang. “Paman Kro! Lihat apa yang tadi baru saja kulakukan?”

Krowell berlutut di depan Tiashe supaya tinggi mereka sejajar, kemudian menatap Tiashe lurus-lurus. Meski tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini, Krowell tidak ingin berbohong mengenai hal yang dapat dikategorikan penting.

“Yang keluar dari tanganmu dinamakan zaiphon, Tiashe.”

“Zai—apa? Eh, eh, Paman Kro juga bisa membuatnya tidak?”

Ada jeda beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Krowell mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Ajari aku agar bisa melakukannya lagi, Paman Kro!” Tiashe menarik-tarik tangan Krowell, masih dengan wajah antusias dan iris hijau cemerlangnya, sekali lagi meminta, “Paman Kro! Ya? Ya?”

Mungkin seharusnya Krowell menolak permintaan keponakannya, bukannya lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepala, namun apa yang telah terjadi tidaklah dapat diulang kembali.

Krowell menepuk puncak kepala keponakannya yang begitu girang karena jawabannya, dan yakin pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ketiadaan spasi kosong di dadanya berarti keputusannya sudah tepat.

.

Pada suatu hari, Kak Kreuz tahu bahwa Krowell mulai mengajari Tiashe mengenal zaiphon. Bukannya menghardik atau setidaknya menegur Krowell, Kak Kreuz hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terlihat terpaksa, tapi masih berusaha ditutup-tutupi.

“Tidak apa-apa, Krowell. Lanjutkan saja. Siapa tahu, di kemudian hari, Tiashe akan betul-betul membutuhkannya.”

Krowell segera tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan situasi di sekitar istana. Ketika ia menyelidiki lebih dalam, ia mendapati perang telah meletus dan berada tepat di depan mata.

Mimpi-mimpinya mengenai gadis berambut panjang dengan pedang kokoh di pinggang terhenti.

.

Perang Raggs menjadi salah satu titik balik dalam kehidupan Krowell Raggs. Ia masih dapat merasakan spasi kosong di dadanya, tapi spasi itu terasa hilang-timbul-hilang-timbul secara semu, seiring dengan terdengungnya dentum-dentum peperangan.

Rencana pada awalnya menempatkan Krowell sebagai garis pertahanan terakhir kerajaan, sambil Kak Kreuz dan Tiashe meninggalkan kerajaan bersama dengan tiga seniornya. Mengingat jumlah pasukan Kekaisaran Barsburg yang tidak sebanding dengan pertahanan Kerajaan Raggs, Krowell merasa ia akan mati di sini. Sambil mengayunkan pedang dan melontarkan zaiphon, ia mengingat lagi kalau memang sudah tempatnya di sini. Kak Krom telah menjadi raja, Kak Kreuz telah menjadi penasihat kerajaan dan akan mengantar Tiashe ke tempat yang lebih aman, sementara ia akan menunaikan perannya di Kerajaan Raggs sebagai anggota militer.

Krowell membelalakkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Letnan Yukikaze telah berdiri di depannya dan menghalangi serangan yang dilancarkan padanya saat ia lengah.

“Letnan—“

“Cepat pergi, Tuan Krowell! Ikuti Tuan Kreuz sekarang juga!” teriak Letnan Yukikaze tak jauh di depannya. Krowell tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, hingga akhirnya baru bisa bergerak kembali setelah sekali lagi Letnan Yukikaze berteriak.

“Tunggu apa lagi, Tuan Krowell?!”

Sambil membalas menebas tentara di hadapannya, ia berteriak balik, mengabaikan sama sekali bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memakai suara sekerasi ini. “Aku adalah anggota militer kerajaan, Letnan Yuki! Aku akan tetap di sini!”

“Tapi Tuan Krowell juga adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan—“

Letnan Yukikaze menghalangi pedang agar tidak langsung menembus tubuh Krowell. Darah terciprat ke samping, ke tempat Krowell berada, dan mengenai pipinya. Hal tersebut sama sekali tidak penting, karena mentornya tepat di hadapannya—

“Pergi! Sekarang juga, Krowell!”

Napas Krowell tak beraturan, dan matanya masih membulat tak mau mengakui bahwa—

( _“Mungkin lain kali_.”)

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu serta tanpa bicara lagi, Krowell berlari ke arah Kak Kreuz pergi barusan. Ia tahu Letnan Yukikaze akan menahan para tentara Barsburg sampai titik darah penghabisan, kembali pun percuma, sebab sekarang ia punya prioritas lain, yakni untuk melindungi Kak Kreuz dan Tiashe.

Krowell hanya tidak menduga, bahwa _lain kali_ yang diucapkan Letnan Yukikaze waktu itu adalah _kali ini_.

.

Kak Kreuz dan Tiashe berhasil Krowell susul di salah satu area perbatasan kerajaan. Bersama dengan Agas-dono, Mark-dono, dan Caren-dono, mereka berlari meneruskan perjalanan menuju tempat yang lebih aman yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang bertanya alasan Krowell mengikuti mereka, karena tidak ada lagi waktu untuk basa-basi.

“Akhirnya Paman Kro ikut kita juga!” seru Tiashe pelan, masih dengan senyuman, meski jauh lebih terbatas dibanding senyum lebarnya yang biasa. Krowell memberikan senyum balik yang begitu tipis, setidaknya balasan apapun yang dapat ia berikan di situasi seperti ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Krowell melihat bagaimana seniornya tumbang satu persatu, melihat ekspresi wajah Kak Kreuz yang terus tegar, dan melihat Tiashe yang berteriak tidak terima harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang selama ini ada di dekatnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan apapun, selain memacu kaki untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi.

“—Krowell, bawa Tiashe pergi.”

Spontan, Krowell menoleh pada Kak Kreuz yang masih menggendong Tiashe. Segera saja, ia mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya, “Kak Kreuz—“

“Bawa Tiashe pergi. Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang harus kuurus. Hanya kau yang bisa meneruskan perjalanan ini dengan Tiashe, Krowell.”

Sang pemuda beriris ungu masih ingin membuka mulut, tetapi saat ia menangkap ketegasan dan pinta di cahaya mata Kak Kreuz, Krowell mengalah dan memindahkan Tiashe ke antara lengannya. Setelah mendengar paparan Kak Kreuz dalam perjalanan tadi, Krowell masih dapat merasakan murka luar biasa, akibat tak sempat membalas Ratu Vanessa yang bisa-bisanya lepas dari pengawasannya, serta menjadikan keponakannya sebagai Kotak Pandora, sebagai wadah dari tubuh Verloren. Krowell menggelengkan kepala singkat, menghapus pikiran-pikiran tak bergunanya.

Semua sudah tidak penting lagi karena hal-hal itu telah terjadi, dan Krowell sekali lagi, tahu apa yang akan menjadi perannya saat ini:

Mendapatkan tanda dari Kediaman-Kediaman Tuhan, dan mengantarkan Tiashe untuk melewati gerbang di Tanah Seele.

“Kalau begitu, hapus memoriku mengenai Tiashe, mengenai Kak Krom dan Kak Kreuz, mengenai Raggs, semuanya.”

Kali ini, giliran mata Kak Kreuz yang melebar dan mengekspresikan protesnya, “Krowell—“

“Untuk menghindari kemungkinan pikiranku dibaca, bila di kemudian hari aku berhasil ditangkap, Kak Kreuz.”

Kak Kreuz tampak ragu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti rencana Krowell. “Baiklah. Begitu kalian tiba di tempat yang lebih aman,” Kak Kreuz memegang kedua sisi kepala Krowell seraya memejamkan mata, “ingatanmu akan terhapus dengan sendirinya. Bila saatnya sudah tepat, memorimu akan bangkit, dan teruskanlah perjalanan menuju ke Tanah Seele. Tuntaskan apa yang harus kita perbuat, Krowell.”

Kak Kreuz menurunkan tangan setelah selesai, lalu Krowell memberikan senyum singkat pada kakak keduanya. “Sampai nanti, Kak Kreuz,” ujarnya singkat, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Krowell kembali berlari, kali ini dengan Tiashe yang meneriakkan nama Kak Kreuz di dekapannya.

Krowell berlari sampai kakinya mati rasa, dan walaupun demikian, ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

“Paman Kro … pipi paman berdarah,” kata Tiashe pelan, dengan wajah yang masih sembab habis menangis, di depan dadanya.

( _“Pergi! Sekarang juga, Krowell!”_ )

Krowell menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Tiashe, lalu menatap lurus ke depan lagi. Darah di pipinya bukanlah darahnya sendiri, melainkan darah Letnan Yukikaze, tapi ia tak perlu terus-terusan menambah beban keponakan yang sangat ia sayangi.

“Nanti juga sembuh, Tiashe.”

.

~~[Di satu dunia dengan kemungkinan yang berbeda, Letnan Yukikaze tetap akan mati melindungi Krowell di medan perang. Di dunia ini pula, yang akan menemani Tiashe sampai waktunya habis adalah Kak Kreuz.~~

~~Krowell Raggs telah lama _mati_ saat perang yang terjadi antara Barsburg dan Raggs pecah.~~

~~Di dunia tersebut, yang tidak sama ialah lokasi dan tindakan yang diambil oleh Krowell berikutnya. Ia tidak lari setelah itu untuk melindungi, melainkan untuk memburu.]~~

•••

#  **TIGA**

.

Ayanami dan Teito hanya seorang kakak beradik yatim piatu yang berusaha untuk bertahan hidup di Distrik Dua Kekaisaran Barsburg. Demi menyambung kelangsungan hidup adiknya, Teito, Ayanami bergabung dengan militer Barsburg, sehingga sedikit bayaran yang ia dapatkan bisa membiayai sekolah adiknya. Menjadi tentara Barsburg berarti Ayanami akan sering meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, dan dalam kesulitan untuk mencari pendapatan sekaligus menjaga adik satu-satunya, keluarga Celestine datang untuk membantu.

Semua dimulai ketika suatu hari Teito pulang dari sekolah dan kebetulan Ayanami sedang memiliki kesempatan untuk mengunjungi rumah sederhananya bersama Teito. Adiknya membawa seorang teman yang ia perkenalkan sebagai Mikage Celestine, kawan sebangkunya. Dari situ, Ayanami jadi terbawa dalam rutinitas yang melibatkan keluarga Celestine (yang dengan senang hati) menjaga Teito di waktu-waktu kala Ayanami tidak bisa pulang. Hari demi hari lewat, dan sekalipun Ayanami merasa hal ini sejatinya merepotkan keluarga Celestine, ia sendiri saat ini tidak punya pilihan lain.

Di akhir pekan, Ayanami pulang, dan menjemput Teito di kediaman Celestine. Pada kunjungannya kali itu, ia membawa puding untuk Mikage, yang sedang sibuk dibantu menyelesaikan tugas kolasenya bersama Teito, meski Ayanami sendiri tahu kalau apa yang ia berikan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding bantuan dari keluarga Celestine selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

Ketika Teito berjalan pulang di sisi Ayanami, dengan kepala yang sudah sejajar dengan pinggangnya, tentara berambut putih itu berpikir, bagaimana beberapa waktu lalu, ia masih menggendong anak bermata hijau itu, atau menggandeng bocah yang tingginya hanya setengah pahanya saja.

“Mau es krim, Teito?”

Anak berambut cokelat gelap yang ditanyai oleh Ayanami tersebut mengangguk dengan cepat, lalu melompat gembira berkali-kali, sambil kemudian menggenggam tangan Ayanami. Teito menarik Ayanami agar lebih cepat berjalan dan segera memenuhi tawaran yang barusan diberikan pada sang adik.

“Ayo, Kak Aya!”

 _Satu dan dua hal memang tidak pernah berubah_ , pikir Ayanami sembari memandang sejenak ke langit Barsburg sore ini.

.

Pada malam hari, Ayanami (setelah tahunan telah lewat, akhirnya kembali) memimpikan satu tempat, dengan bunga bermekaran sepanjang mata memandang. Pria itu melangkah, mencari apakah ada manusia lain dalam mimpinya atau ia hanya sendiri, dan menemukan sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis.

Mimpinya berakhir secepat kedatangan bunga tidur tersebut.

.

Hujan turun mengguyur Distrik Dua Barsburg dengan deras, dan petir menyambar-sambar hingga di antara kegelapan langit, ada cercah cahaya yang kadang-kadang mampir. Ayanami baru saja menyelesaikan laporan misinya, sehingga bisa mendapatkan waktu libur sejenak dari militer. Ia ingat membawa payung, jadi bajunya tidak perlu kebasahan seperti beberapa anggota skuadnya yang ceroboh. Jabatannya di militer terus-menerus melejit, yang Ayanami tebak dikarenakan kurangnya orang berkompeten selain dirinya dan skuadnya, atau memang ia yang terlalu rapi dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Ayanami menjemput Teito yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama dengan Mikage. Kedua anak itu sekarang sudah jadi sahabat karib, atau apa yang biasa mereka sebut dengan “sahabat-sampai-selamanya”. Sang pria bermata ungu tentu tidak keberatan, malah bisa diakui, merasa tenang adiknya bisa punya teman meski kehidupan mereka terbilang sulit seperti ini.

Teito tengah melanjutkan tugasnya di meja makan, meja satu-satunya di rumah mereka yang sederhana, dengan begitu serius, ketika Ayanami keluar dari kamar setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Pria itu menyelesaikan dahulu mengeringkan rambutnya, baru menghampiri adiknya di dapur rangkap ruang makan.

“Sudah mau selesai, Teito?” tanya Ayanami seraya berdiri di samping adiknya yang masih menekuni buku.

“Belum, Kak Aya. Aku tertahan di satu nomor…”

Ayanami sedikit menunduk, lalu melihat hitungan yang tertera di halaman buku tulis Teito. Ia berkedip, merasa mengetahui apa yang tidak dimengerti adiknya, dan berkata, “Kakak rasa, seharusnya ini diselesaikan seperti ini….”

Tugas Teito selesai dengan cepat begitu Ayanami mulai memberi pengarahan pada adiknya. Wajah Teito berseri-seri kala melihat urusannya sudah selesai, setelah sekian lama berkutat.

Teito memekik pelan, “Wah, Kak Aya hebat sekali!” dengan mata berbinar terarah pada Ayanami.

“Hanya kebetulan mengerti bagaimana mengerjakan yang tadi,” ujar Ayanami tanpa ekspresi, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Teito.

Teito mengulas senyum, suaranya memelan saat berkata, “Tapi sungguh, biasanya aku bisa mengerjakan sendiri, hanya saja khusus yang itu, aku hampir mau menyerah, Kak Aya.”

“Mungkin kau sudah mengantuk. Tidurlah setelah membereskan bukumu, Teito.”

Anak berambut cokelat yang dimaksud masih memasang senyum yang sama, yang Ayanami sadari, tidak selebar biasanya. Teito memandang Ayanami lurus, tepat di mata, dengan iris ungu dan hijau dipertemukan.

“—Kak Aya, setelah lulus, aku mau mendaftar ke militer.”

Ayanami tidak butuh waktu untuk menolak dengan tegas, berucap, “Tidak boleh.”

Teito membuka mulut, bersiap untuk protes, tetapi tatapan Ayanami yang lebih tajam segera mendiamkannya.

“Kuperjelas lagi, _tidak boleh_.”

“Kak Aya—“

“ _Tidak_ , Teito. Teruskan sekolahmu ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Masa depanmu masih panjang—“

“Dengar dulu, Kak Aya—“

“ _Kubilang_ —“

“Kak Aya!” Teito berteriak, dan karena rumah mereka terlalu sempit dan terlalu sunyi, teriakan Teito terdengar sampai pintu depan. Mendengar ini, Ayanami diam, lalu memandang Teito datar, menunggu penjelasan dari adiknya dalam waktu singkat yang ia berikan dalam pikirannya.

“Masa depan—masa depan apanya, Kak Aya? Kita tidak punya orangtua lagi, tidak ada pula yang mau kucapai dalam hidupku. Selama ini Kak Aya sudah menjadi tulang punggung—“

“Teito, apabila ini menyangkut _balas budi_ —“

“Dengar dulu, Kak Aya!” pekik Teito, tidak sekeras teriakan sebelumnya, tapi masih dapat dikategorikan memekakkan telinga.

“Selama ini—Kak Aya tidak memikirkan, bagaimana perasaanku yang selalu memikirkan, bila suatu saat, misi Kak Aya tidak berjalan lancar, lalu Kak Aya tidak pernah kembali—“

Kedua mata Ayanami menyipit mendengar kalimat Teito yang belum selesai, lalu ia memotong lagi, “Aku tidak mungkin tidak kembali—“

“—Kak,” Teito memberi jeda untuk menarik dan menghela napas, serta meminta dengan suara jauh lebih pelan, “kumohon….”

Ayanami masih tidak goyah, karena ia tidak akan mau memberikan izin bagi adiknya yang selalu, selalu ia akui _berharga_ jauh di dalam dirinya.

“ _Tidak_ ,” ulangnya kembali, dengan nada final, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan adiknya sendiri di ruang makan.

Spasi kosong di dada Ayanami perlahan-lahan timbul kembali seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin memperlebar jarak antara ia dan adiknya, namun ia mengabaikannya, dan meneruskan berjalan.

.

Ketika di militer, baik saat latihan maupun menjalankan misi solo atau dengan orang lain, Ayanami sadar akan spasi kosong yang tidak pernah mau pergi dari dadanya. Spasi kosong tersebut tidak dapat diuraikan secara verbal, apalagi ditunjukkan wujudnya, tetapi Ayanami yakin betul seolah ada lubang jarum yang terbentuk di permukaan dadanya. Satu-satunya waktu menghilangnya spasi kosong tersebut hanyalah waktu Ayanami berada di dekat Teito dan waktu Ayanami bermimpi. Pikirannya bilang bahwa lubang jarum tersebut hadir karena ia tidak bisa melihat anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, tapi Ayanami sendiri sadar bahwa kebenarannya kemungkinan besar lebih rumit dari itu, sebab Ayanami masih belum bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali di dalam mimpinya, kendati ia yakin benar bahwa adiknya tidak ada dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

“ _Kamu terlalu keras padanya, (---)._ ”

Gadis berambut panjang dengan pedang tersemat di pinggang dalam mimpi-mimpi Ayanami, selalu berbicara tatap muka bersamanya, tetapi tidak satu kali pun ia mengingat wajah gadis tersebut. Ayanami terkadang dapat mereka kembali percakapan dalam mimpinya, walau hanya bagian-bagian kecilnya saja.

“ _Cobalah beri ia kesempatan_.”

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dari komentar gadis itu, yang membuat Ayanami tidak terima, tidak tahan untuk membalas.

“Aku hanya tidak ingin ia berakhir sepertimu—“

Sang gadis tersenyum, tapi matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang bisa langsung Ayanami tangkap dengan sekali lihat.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga berjatuhan dari langit dalam mimpi Ayanami, seperti salju di musim dingin, dan Ayanami terbangun kembali pada kenyataan waktu berkas sinar mentari menerobos jendela berukuran sedang di samping kasurnya.

Ayanami yakin sebelum gadis itu tersenyum dengan sendu, ia sempat balik berkomentar, tapi pria berambut putih itu tidak dapat mengingat satu kata pun, padahal kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

.

Teito Klein melanjutkan studinya di sekolah militer pada tahun berikutnya, atas persetujuan yang baru diberikan Ayanami menjelang hari penutupan pendaftaran.

(“ _Cobalah beri ia kesempatan_.”

Kalimat tersebut terngiang di kepalanya untuk beberapa waktu, dan percakapan yang terjadi dalam mimpi-mimpi Ayanami selalu sama. Gadis yang hadir dalam alam bawah sadarnya tidak akan mengganti topik, sampai pada suatu hari Ayanami memutuskan untuk menyerah. Mungkin memang lebih baik Teito ada di dekatnya, mungkin juga sudah saatnya ia lebih memercayai kemampuan adiknya.

Tahun memang telah berganti, dan sudah saatnya Ayanami memberikan kesempatan pada Teito untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.)

Untuk hal-hal yang bersifat akademis, Ayanami sudah tahu kalau adiknya akan meraih pencapaian dengan mudah, tapi yang Ayanami agak tidak duga, adalah kemampuan mengendalikan zaiphon yang dimiliki adiknya. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa belas bulan, Teito lulus dari akademi dengan predikat ujian tertulis dan praktik terbaik di angkatannya, biarpun ujian praktik militer selalu dikenal sulit dan _mematikan_ bagi mereka yang tidak siap.

Ayanami sekarang memiliki alasan untuk memasukkan Teito ke Pasukan Rajawali Hitam yang ia komandani, agar dapat lebih mudah juga memasang mata pada adiknya.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, adiknya langsung populer di antara bawahan-bawahannya itu.

Kuroyuri bersama Konatsu sedang sibuk bercengkerama dengan Teito, ketika Hyuuga menghampiri Ayanami di pojokan ruangan.

“Yo, Aya-tan. Adik kesayanganmu akhirnya bergabung dengan kita, ya. Kau pasti senang sekali,” kata Hyuuga, lengkap dengan senyum yang menghilangkan bola matanya di akhir kalimat.

Ayanami mendiamkan bawahannya, tapi hal tersebut memang sudah biasa terjadi, sehingga Hyuuga merasa biasa saja tentunya.

“Hati-hati jadi beban, lho, Aya-tan.”

Pandangan Ayanami tetap lurus, memandang anggota pasukannya yang lain berceloteh bersama Teito, dan melihat senyum Teito yang melebar karena sambutan ramah yang ia dapatkan.

“Teito bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, selain itu—“ Ayanami melirik Hyuuga dari sudut matanya yang tak memancarkan emosi seperti biasanya, “—tidak ada yang bisa melewatiku.”

Hyuuga tersenyum, lalu tertawa, lalu bertepuk tangan tiba-tiba dengan kencang, sampai seisi ruangan menatapnya seolah ia sudah gila.

“Hoo, kakak yang protektif pada adiknya. Seram~ Seram~”

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari Ayanami, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat Hyuuga untuk kembali berbicara, kali ini hanya bisikan:

“Jangan sampai ucapan sendiri berbalik, ya, Aya-tan~”

Bagi orang lain, suara Hyuuga kalah keras dari obrolan yang tengah berlangsung di sisi lain ruangan, tapi bagi Ayanami, suara Hyuuga bergema jelas di dalam kepalanya, bersama dengan spasi kosong di dadanya yang kian kentara.

.

Suatu kali, Ayanami bertanya pada gadis berkuncir satu dalam mimpinya:

“Sebenarnya, kau itu siapa?”

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, dan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak pernah ada suara yang sampai ke telinga Ayanami, pun ia tidak dapat membaca gerak bibir gadis tersebut.

Hal ini selalu terjadi, berapa kali pun Ayanami mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

.

Mikage bergabung dengan pasukan Ayanami kira-kira satu tahun setelah Teito. Adik Ayanami luar biasa gembira dengan bertambahnya sang “sahabat-sampai-selamanya” ke dalam tim. Ayanami sendiri tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Mikage yang bisa dibilang sama-sama tergolong _jenius_ , seperti halnya Teito, meski tidak sampai setingkat adiknya. Beberapa kali Ayanami melihat bagaimana Teito dan Mikage melakukan serangan kerja sama dalam misi Pasukan Rajawali Hitam, atau bagaimana Teito dan Mikage mengombinasikan serangan dengan anggota lain yang lebih dekat dengan mereka, seperti Kuroyuri atau Konatsu.

Yang Ayanami tidak pernah terka akan datang adalah di salah satu misi memadamkan pemberontakan di salah satu distrik, Mikage mengorbankan diri untuk Teito, dan mati di lengan sahabatnya, di lengan adik Ayanami.

“ _MIKAGE—!!_ ”

Dunia Ayanami yang selama ini selalu merasa bahwa ada yang tidak pas dalam hidupnya, runtuh bersamaan dengan wafatnya Mikage Celestine.

(Teriakan Teito masih menggema di dalam kepala Ayanami, meskipun tubuh Mikage sudah lama dimakamkan, dan ketika gadis berpedang tidak hadir dalam mimpinya, Ayanami melihat reka ulang kejadian waktu itu.

Lubang jarum di dada Ayanami perlahan terasa bertambah lebar.)

.

Sejak kematian Mikage, Teito menjadi jauh lebih pendiam dan tak jarang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Suatu kali, Hyuuga mencoba bercanda dengan Ayanami, berkata, “Adikmu jadi makin mirip denganmu, Aya-tan. Sayang sekali, ya.” Ayanami mengabaikan Hyuuga, lalu keluar dari ruangannya untuk menyusul adiknya agar bisa pulang bersama. Pria berambut putih itu menemukan Teito di jalan dekat luar gedung dan segera menghampiri adiknya.

“Teito.”

“Kak Aya.”

Teito menanggapi panggilan Ayanami, tapi masih tampak tidak fokus dengan kehadirannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu masih melangkah dengan wajah yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pemakaman Mikage. Ayanami tidak pernah sekalipun membahas perubahan adiknya, karena memang setiap orang punya mekanisme sendiri dalam mengatasi rasa kehilangan, sekalipun orang itu adiknya, dan menurutnya, bukanlah sesuatu untuk ia komentari dengan bebas.

Sesampainya di rumah, ketika Ayanami bertanya apakah Teito mau makan malam, pemuda bermata hijau itu menolak dengan singkat, dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Ayanami diam, berdiri, memandangi pintu kayu kamar Teito dengan iris ungunya. Ia tahu kalau setelah ini adiknya akan kembali menangis, seperti malam-malam lain yang telah berlalu. Ia tahu kalau ia masuk ke kamar adiknya sekarang, adiknya akan marah, tapi ia juga tahu kalau ia masih seorang kakak.

Ayanami membuka pintu kamar Teito, kemudian menemukan adiknya sedang memeluk lutut di atas kasurnya. Pria itu melangkah mendekati adiknya, lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia yakin Teito sadar akan kedatangannya, tapi adiknya masih lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepala di antara lututnya. Selama beberapa waktu, hanya ada keheningan di ruangan tersebut, hingga Ayanami menjadi yang pertama untuk memecahkan kesunyian.

“Mikage sudah mati, begitu pula dengan penyerangnya.”

Masih belum ada tanggapan dari Teito, tapi Ayanami belum mau berhenti. Sekali lagi ia mencoba memancing reaksi adiknya, kali ini dengan pertanyaan.

“Kau mau apa sekarang, Teito? Balas dendam pada orang-orang di distrik itu—“

“Tidak, Kak Aya!” pekik Teito tiba-tiba, dengan kepala yang terangkat, dan sepasang iris hijau yang terarah lurus pada Ayanami.

“Lalu?”

“Aku—Mikage bilang padaku untuk selalu menatap ke depan, dan melangkah di jalan yang memiliki cahaya. Balas dendam tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, kecuali bertambahnya kebencian. Tapi,” Teito memeluk lututnya lagi, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia mau meneruskan kata-katanya dengan susah payah, “tiap aku memejamkan mata, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah mayat Mikage di tanganku….”

Ayanami memandang Teito, memandang adiknya yang masih belum bisa merelakan kematian sang sahabat, yang juga adalah anggota pasukannya sendiri. Bukan berarti Ayanami tidak merasakan apapun mengenai kematian Mikage, putra keluarga yang selama ini selalu membantu Ayanami. Ia jelas merasakan duka, tapi ia tahu cara untuk bergerak maju, dan adiknya pun harus belajar hal tersebut.

“Kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang Mikage katakan padamu. Selalu menatap ke depan, dan melangkah di jalan yang memiliki cahaya.”

Tatapan tak percaya ditujukan Teito pada Ayanami, lalu dengan suara yang sedikit serak, setengah berteriak, “Tak semudah itu, Kak—“

“Aku tidak pernah bilang hal ini adalah hal yang mudah. Namun demikian, Teito, yang kau sedang lakukan akan mempersulit dirimu sendiri. Kata-kata Mikage hanya bisa kaudengar, tapi belum dapat kauterima sepenuhnya.”

Ayanami masih dapat melihat getaran di kedua pundak Teito, tapi diamnya Teito ia anggap bahwa kata-katanya mulai meresapkan ke kepala adiknya.

“Mikage terkadang akan kembali mengulang kematiannya ketika kau menutup mata, pun begitu dengan kata-katanya kalau kau tidak mau mengikutinya. Kata-kata itu lama-lama akan kehilangan arti, sampai akhirnya apa yang Mikage telah tinggalkan untukmu, wariskan padamu, hilang selamanya dari dunia.”

Sang pria bermata ungu mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Teito, kemudian menatap lurus sepasang iris hijau adiknya. “Apa itu yang kau mau?” tanya Ayanami, jelas dan tegas di depan wajah Teito.

Teito menggeleng dengan cepat, dan kali ini, pipi pemuda itu basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

“Manusia bisa saja mati raganya, tapi semangatnya selamanya akan tetap hidup, dalam kenangan yang dimiliki oleh kawan-kawannya sewaktu ia masih di dunia,”ujar Ayanami untuk mengakhiri kalimat-kalimatnya sebelumnya. Ia tidak berpaling dari Teito yang sedang menangis, tidak pula menyingkir saat adiknya memeluk ia kuat-kuat. Tangan Ayanami berpindah ke puncak kepala Teito, menepuk satu dua kali, tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Ayanami tahu kalau semalaman ini Teito akan menangis, tapi ia juga tahu kalau setelah ini, Teito akan melakukan segala hal agar dapat memenuhi permintaan terakhir sahabatnya:

Selalu menatap ke depan, dan melangkah di jalan yang memiliki cahaya.

.

Ayanami tidak sedang berada di padang bunga seperti pada mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Ia tengah berdiri di sebuah tebing, dengan ombak yang menerjang-terjang dinding bawah tebing ketika ia menengok turun. Pria yang helai-helai rambutnya tengah dikacaukan oleh angin tersebut bisa mendengar langkah samar yang mendekati posisinya dari arah belakang.

“ _Sejak kapan kamu jadi bisa berkata-kata sepanjang itu, (---)?_

Ayanami tak mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali dari laut di bawah sana. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang gadis yang telah begitu familiar dengannya, berdiri di sampingnya. Seperti halnya rambutnya, rambut gadis yang dikunci satu tersebut ikut berayun tertiup angin.

“Aku belajar dari ahlinya.”

Gadis itu tersenyum, Ayanami tahu dengan sekali lirikan dari sudut matanya. Pertama-tama gadis di sampingnya memandang laut yang membentang di depan sana, lalu tatapannya berpindah ke atas, ke arah langit yang tampak begitu luas. Ada burung-burung yang terbang di cakrawala, tapi ketika Ayanami melihat dengan lebih rinci, yang sedang berputar di angkasa adalah kor. Hal yang lebih mengherankan selain hadirnya kor dalam mimpi Ayanami, adalah fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Bagaimanapun juga, semua yang ada di sini hanyalah bunga tidur belaka.

“ _Teito adalah anak yang baik._ ”

Ayanami tidak menanggapi secara verbal, tapi ia tetap memberikan satu anggukan singkat.

“ _Aku selalu percaya kalau (---) punya kapabilitas untuk mencintai. Jangan lepaskan tangan orang-orang yang kausayangi, ya._ ”

Kedua alis Ayanami bertaut, sirat ketidakmengertian sempat terpancar dari matanya yang berwarna ungu. Gadis di sebelahnya tidak membahas kalimat yang baru saja terucap, dan memandang lurus ke laut.

“ _Hari ini adalah hari yang indah_.”

Ayanami melihat ke arah yang dituju oleh mata gadis itu, kemudian kembali mengangguk.

“Aku setuju.”

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, pangkat Ayanami dalan kemiliteran terus bertambah tinggi. Kemampuannya baik dalam bertempur maupun memimpin pasukan kian diakui dari waktu ke waktu. Nama Ayanami Klein semakin lama semakin terkenal, dan reputasinya menjadikan ia pemegang jabatan Kepala Staf Militer Kekaisaran Barsburg. Pasukannya, Pasukan Rajawali Hitam, disebut-sebut sebagai kelompok dengan tingkat keberhasilan misi tertinggi, dan sudah disegani oleh banyak sekali orang, baik tentara maupun warga kekaisaran. Bersamaan dengan kenaikan posisinya, Ayanami juga menjadi lebih dekat dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan menyaksikan bagaimana Putri Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg akan menjalani pemeriksaan rutin sebagai pemegang Mata Rafael.

Sepanjang sesi, tatapan Ayanami sama, dingin dan datar, sikapnya pun tertutup pada staf-staf peneliti di dalam ruangan. Ia hanya di sini untuk menunaikan perintah Panglima Tinggi Oak, dan menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan mengantar Putri Ouka keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan setelah sesi berakhir.

Hanya ada Ayanami dan Putri Ouka di dalam elevator yang panjang dari lantai terbawah gedung menuju ke lantai atas tempat aktivitas Kekaisaran Barsburg berjalan. Tentu saja bukan Ayanami yang membuka pembicaraan untuk pertama kali.

“Um, Kepala Staf Ayanami, ya?”

Ayanami memberikan anggukan, sambil tetap menatap lurus ke pintu elevator.

“Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu. Seluruh kerjamu bagus sekali….”

“Terima kasih, Tuan Putri.”

“Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dan melihatmu dari dekat begini. Benar juga kata orang-orang. Karismamu memang luar biasa,” kata Ouka sambil tersenyum, diikuti tawa canggungnya di sebelah Ayanami.

Ayanami melirik jam di tangannya, beberapa menit lagi ia harus datang ke pertemuan para petinggi militer. _Betapa waktu dengan cepat berjalan_ , pikir Ayanami, padahal rasanya baru tahun lalu ia bergabung dengan kemiliteran Barsburg.

“—Tapi, Kepala Staf Ayanami, rasanya ada sesuatu yang disegel dalam diri Anda. Aku membayangkan rasanya pasti tidak enak….”

Kali ini Ayanami menoleh, keningnya berkerut ketika ia menatap Putri Ouka. Spasi kosong yang selama ini berdiam di dadanya kembali terasa, lalu hampa yang begitu kentara seolah-olah menerjang dirinya tiba-tiba.

“Maksud Anda—?”

Putri Ouka tersenyum pada Ayanami, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada area yag selalu terasa seperti ditusuk oleh jarum.

“Biarkan aku meringankan bebanmu.”

Sang putri memejamkan matanya, barulah mengucapkan sesuatu yang di saat bersamaan, tidak dimengerti sekaligus dipahami oleh Ayanami. Hal-hal yang terjadi berikutnya begitu cepat—

—dan ketika Putri Ouka membuka mata—

—segel jiwa Verloren telah terlepas dari diri Krowell Raggs.

Sepasang mata ungu Krowell melebar, seluruh ingatannya selama lebih dari seribu tahun, begitu banyak reinkarnasi-reinkarnasinya, Perang Raggs, perjalanan bersama Kak Kreuz dan senior-seniornya, semua informasi langsung menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya.

“Ukh—“

Krowell memegangi dinding besi elevator, sedikit bungkuk, dan memegangi kepalanya yang begitu sakit dengan tangannya yang lain. Rafael yang tadi mengambil alih Putri Ouka sudah kembali tertidur, meninggalkan sang putri untuk panik melihat kondisi Krowell setelah merapalkan kata-kata sebelumnya.

“Kepala Staf—“

Pintu elevator terbuka, lalu Krowell membungkuk sekilas di depan Putri Ouka. “Maaf, Tuan Putri, tapi saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini,” katanya, dan bergegas meninggalkan depan elevator.

Krowell tidak pergi ke ruang pertemuan, karena memang ia tidak punya urusan atau sesuatu yang bisa ia manfaatkan lagi di sana. Ia melangkah menuju area latihan untuk para tentara, untuk mencari anggota pasukannya, sambil perlahan-lahan merekahkan senyum di wajahnya.

Gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya selama ini adalah Eve, wanita yang ia cari-cari selama seribu tahun lebih lamanya. Ini berarti reinkarnasi Eve sudah semakin dekat dalam jangkauannya, dan tinggal sebentar lagi sebelum ia akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali dengan orang yang ia kejar selama ini.

Badannya masih disegel dalam tubuh Teito, tapi Krowell sudah dapat merasakan kalau sebentar lagi pencariannya di kehidupan kali ini akan selesai.

Teito, adiknya, tepatnya, _keponakannya_ , satu dari segelintir keturunan Raggs yang tersisa di dunia ini.

 _Tiashe_ , nama yang lebih tepat untuk Krowell ucapkan.

Sedari awal, Teito Klein memang tidak pernah pas di lidah Krowell, sebagaimana spasi kosong di dadanya selalu membuat ia merasa tidak tepat berada di dunia ini, tempat yang kepadanya menjadi kutukan dari Pimpinan Surga.

.

Setelah Mata Rafael melepas segel Verloren, Krowell menjadi warsfeil dan menjadikan Hyuuga, yang menawarkan diri dengan sukarela, sebagai setengah warsfeil pula. Pengetahuannya kembali, sehingga bila ia bertemu Eve lagi di alam bawah sadarnya, ia dapat bercakap-cakap dengan lebih jelas.

Ironisnya, mimpi-mimpinya mengenai sang gadis yang selalu menyebutnya _Verloren_ (tapi kata tersebut tak pernah ia pahami karena segelnya) dalam bunga tidur, berhenti sepenuhnya setelah Krowell mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

Krowell menduga bahwa ada setidaknya satu Hantu yang menyusup di dalam militer Barsburg. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Hantu tersebut memunculkan diri dan ia akan menelan apa yang seharusnya adalah miliknya dari dulu.

Anggota Pasukan Rajawali Hitam sekarang hampir semua sudah tahu soal Tiashe, kecuali Tiashe sendiri tentunya. Pada suatu kali, Hyuuga pernah melemparkan satu pertanyaan padanya.

“Kenapa kau bisa tetap baik pada Teito, eh, Aya-tan?”

Krowell menjawab dengan senyuman di wajahnya (semenjak ia tahu kalau ia adalah Verloren, ia menemukan dirinya lebih mudah tersenyum, tapi bukan tersenyum yang menandakan ekspresi senang tentunya).

“Bagaimanapun, itu tetap tubuhku.”

Hyuuga kembali bertepuk tangan, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pundak Krowell. “Benar juga,” balasnya, dengan senyuman mengerikannya seperti biasa.

.

Krowell tahu, cepat atau lambat, ketujuh sosok yang merupakan pecahan dari dirinya akan datang menghampirinya sendiri. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari, sebab tiga dari tujuh sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

“Senang bisa bertemu kalian kembali, Zehel, Fest, dan Profe.”

Krowell tidak membuang waktu setelah menyapa, dan segera membalikkan badan untuk mengamankan Tiashe. Ia tahu, Hyuuga juga entah Konatsu atau Kuroyuri atau Haruse akan menahan para Hantu atau mungkin malah membunuh mereka, bukan masalah bagi Krowell.

Ia menemukan Tiashe di lorong satu lantai di atas lantai tempat pertempuran melawan _penyusup_ sedang terjadi.

“Bisa ikut denganku, Teito?” tanya Krowell dengan nada netral, namun ada sirat urgensi di balik kata-katanya. Tiashe tampak ingin bertanya, tapi mungkin karena melihat raut wajah Krowell, ia langsung menuruti permintaan kakaknya saja.

Krowell berjalan di samping Tiashe, keadaan hening di antara mereka berdua. Tiashe sedikit membenarkan kerah seragamnya, sesuatu yang Krowell ingat sebagai tanda bahwa Tiashe tidak nyaman dengan suasana di sekitarnya. Sekalipun refleknya yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang paman dan juga kakak membuat Krowell setidaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu biarpun singkat saja, ia berhasil menahan diri untuk tetap diam.

Mereka tiba di suatu tempat yang sesungguhnya adalah tempat penahanan khusus, tempat yang hanya petinggi-petinggi militer saja ketahui, yang berarti Tiashe sama sekali tidak pernah ke sini.

“—Kak Aya?”

Krowell mendorong Tiashe ke balik kaca khusus, dan menekan alat yang mengontrol terkuncinya tempat tersebut. Seketika wajah Tiashe berubah jadi bingung, juga ketidakpercayaan.

“Kak Aya?” tanya Tiashe sekali lagi, seraya mengetuk-ketuk kaca yang memisahkan ia dan Krowell.

Sang pria berambut putih mengulas senyum tipis pada keponakannya, sekaligus adiknya, sekaligus tubuhnya.

“Tunggulah di situ sampai aku kembali ke sini, Tiashe.”

Kerutan di dahi dan sirat bingung semakin kentara di air muka Tiashe.

“Kak Aya—siapa Tiashe—“

Sebelum sempat Tiashe menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari lantai di bawah ruangan tempat ia dan Krowell berada. Krowell berdecak samar, lalu membalikkan badannya dan mulai meninggalkan Tiashe.

“Kak Aya—Kak Aya mau melindungiku, ya?! Kak, keluarkan aku! Aku juga anggota pasukan Kak Aya—“

Krowell berhenti, lalu menoleh ke belakang melalui bahunya. Pandangannya sempat bertemu dengan sepasang iris hijau Tiashe.

“Aku bukan mau melindungimu. Aku mau membunuhmu, Tiashe. Tapi belum saatnya, jadi kau harus tetap di situ.”

“—Membunuh—maksud Kak Aya—“

Tanpa memberikan jawaban yang membuang-buang waktunya, Krowell keluar dari ruangan, untuk menuju ke area pertarungan. Ia dapat mendengar gedoran yang dilakukan oleh Tiashe, tapi ia tahu, zaiphon adiknya tidak akan bisa menembus dinding kaca ruangan tadi.

Belum sempat Krowell berjalan jauh, sudah ada Zehel yang meski tampak kelelahan, masih berani mengacungkan sabit yang sejatinya adalah milik Krowell sejak awal.

“Aku akan menebasmu di tempat ini, Verloren.”

Krowell tersenyum melihat kegeraman salah satu Hantu di hadapannya, sembari mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. “Kita buktikan ucapanmu.”

Zehel bergerak dengan cepat, berusaha menyerang Krowell dari belakang, tapi ia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dengan satu gerakan tangan Krowell, Zehel merasakan massa sabitnya bertambah hingga lebih sulit untuk diayunkan.

“Kau tidak lupa kalau sabit ini milikku, bukan?”

Zehel melompat, kali ini menjauhi Krowell yang sebenarnya sedikit lagi sudah dalam jarak untuk menelan Hantu tersebut. “Mau membunuhku dari jarak itu?”

“Diam—!”

“Kita bisa memainkan ini sampai dunia ini berakhir, dan kau sendiri pun tetap sudah tahu siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya.”

“—Aku tidak akan sesombong itu bila menjadi dirimu, Verloren.”

Tangan Krowell yang tengah memegang pedang dibuat tak bisa bergerak oleh benang-benang dari Fest. Bukan masalah buat Krowell, karena justru ia bisa jadi semakin dekat dengan replikanya itu—

Krowell berhasil menelan setengah bagian tubuhnya dari Fest, sebelum Profe menyela dan membawa Fest pergi. Fest sedang bersimbah darah, yang berarti lawan Krowell hanya tinggal dua dari tiga Hantu di sini. Kali ini giliran Profe yang menyerang Krowell, dan dengan cepat ia hindari.

“Lambat.”

Dengan kemampuan Fest yang sudah ia dapatkan setengahnya, Krowell mencekik leher Profe dengan benang-benang dari tangannya. Hantu tersebut mencoba melarikan diri, tapi Krowell tahu benar bahwa usahanya sia-sia belaka.

“Permintaanmu—menyedihkan, Verloren—sekalipun kau berhasil mendapatkan kembali tubuhmu—kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan _nya_ lagi—“

Mata Krowell melebar dan amarah yang luar biasa mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, sesuatu yang dimanfaatkan oleh Profe untuk tiba-tiba berhasil lepas dari benang di lehernya dan menerjang Krowell dengan bunga-bunga yang menyerang telak pundak kanan Krowell.

“Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Aku ingin kau hidup baik-baik di dunia. Bunga-bunga ini akan menyegel kegelapan di dalam dirimu—“

Krowell tersenyum, tidak peduli dengan darah yang membasahi lantai dan mengalir keluar dari bibirnya, tidak peduli pula dengan kata-kata Profe. Baginya, tujuannya dilahirkan kembali hanya satu dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk mengambil balik kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Hantu replika dirinya—

—dan melihat sabitnya diarahkan Zehel pada dirinya dari belakang—

—dan melihat bagaimana Tiashe tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya, memakai zaiphon untuk menghalangi sabit tapi tetap saja—

—mengenai tubuhnya—

Tiashe ambruk seketika, dan refleks membuat Krowell menangkap pemuda itu di lengannya.

“Masa’ Kepala Staf yang berada satu tingkat di bawah Panglima Tertinggi bisa tidak melihat ada serangan dari belakang, eh, Kak Aya—ah, bukan— _Paman Kro_ ….”

Mata Krowell membulat, lengannya bergetar menyaksikan perlahan-lahan Tiashe sulit bernapas, dan putaran-putaran kejadian yang sama terulang kembali dalam ingatannya—

└“ _Dengan ini … aku akan selalu … ada di sisimu…._ ”┐

Pada detik itu, Verloren sadar bahwa sejarah akan terus kembali terulang, dan terulang, dan terulang, karena memang inilah kutukan yang diberikan padanya dari Pimpinan Surga, karena telah menyebabkan kematian Eve.

Verloren kemudian akan tertawa, terbahak-bahak, karena setelah Eve, karena setelah Letnan Yukikaze, karena setelah Tiashe, caranya mencintai selama ini, akan tetap sama hingga kapanpun, sekalipun ia sendiri sudah tahu bahwa ia akan merasakan kehilangan dan kembali merasakan kehilangan, berapa ribu tahun mau berlalu jua.

.

~~[Baik Zehel, Fest, maupun Profe akan memasang wajah tidak percaya menyaksikan Teito Klein tumbang, tapi lebih tidak percaya lagi akan tindakan pemuda itu yang lebih memilih Ayanami yang adalah Krowell Raggs yang juga adalah Verloren, makhluk yang karena ulahnya, diciptakanlah Tujuh Hantu untuk membawanya ke penghakiman di Tanah Seele.~~

~~Perihal bagaimana Mata Mikael akan aktif setelah ini, dan bagaimana di salah satu gedung militer Kekaisaran Barsburg akan terjadi ledakan yang maha dahsyat, dan bagaimana semua yang telah terjadi akan berlanjut, tidak akan pernah diketahui karena cerita Krowell Raggs telah berakhir sampai di sini.~~

_~~Cerita Krowell Raggs telah berakhir sampai di sini.~~ _ ~~]~~

•••

Dalam mimpi-mimpi Krowell selama ini, akan selalu ada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang senantiasa dikuncir satu dan senantiasa membawa pedang kokoh, akan selalu ada padang bunga yang membentang luas tiada ujung, dan akan selalu ada kelopak-kelopak yang turun dari langit dengan begitu indahnya.

Mimpi-mimpinya, adalah pemakamannya, bersama masa lalunya.

•••

(Ada yang mengatakan bahwa alam semesta ini tidak hanya memberi, tetapi juga mengambil. Apa yang terhalang untuk terjadi di suatu waktu yang telah ditentukan, akan tetap terjadi di kemudian hari, meskipun dalam wujud kejadian yang berbeda dari rencana alam semesta sebelumnya.

Dikatakan pula, bahwa pengganti-pengganti yang akan muncul nantinya, biasanya akan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih buruk dari apa yang telah ditetapkan pada awalnya.)

•••

.

.

.

_and then, I see the world crumbles in my hand—_

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> to all the times you've been looking for,  
>  _i've always been here, with you._


End file.
